When the Wolf Cries
by YoGurlB
Summary: The wolf howled, but it's not over... Sequel to Hear Me Howl. Reading Hear Me Howl first is strongly recommended!
1. Back Against the Wall

**Guess what time it is? It's sequel time! I hope you all liked Hear Me Howl. Thank you for all the reviews and support. I can't believe that it got 500 reviews! I've never got that many readers for one story, so thanks a lot! **

**If you are new to the story, you should read Hear Me Howl first. If you don't, you might not know what the hell I'm talking about. Lol. Reading Hear Me Howl first is very important, so you understand what's going on in this story. **

**This chapter picks up from the ending of Hear Me Howl. After about two chapters, I am going to skip ahead some years. I don't want to linger on the twins remaining babies for ten chapters. Any questions that were left unanswered in Hear Me Howl will be answered in this story. I believe that this will be it after this story is finished. I don't want to drag it on forever and then it gets boring and I start running out of ideas. I'm not sure how long this story will be, but I will go with the flow. I have some plans, but the entire story is not planned out yet. Enough with my blabbering, on with the story. **

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

Marriage? Did Jacob ask me about marriage? Marriage was a subject that frightened me, I didn't like thinking about it. My mind couldn't even wrap around the idea of being married. It was nothing against Jacob, it was me. I was the one who had an issue with marriage.

"Leah." Jacob looked back at me with questioning eyes. He reached across the table and grabbed my free hand. " Are you okay?" Jacob didn't break his gaze as he rubbed my hand.

"I-I can't do it," I spoke in a whisper. Those were the only words that I could speak. Everything else I wanted to say was caught in the back of my throat. My mouth went dry and my hands became clammy.

"You can't what," Jacob asked. His face fell into a worried expression. He knew exactly what I couldn't do; he just wanted me to say it.

"I can't marry you." I couldn't even look up to see what Jacob's facial expression was. I could about guess how he was looking. Defeated. Saddened. Betrayed. He had dedicated his heart to me and I couldn't even marry him.

"Oh, I see." Jacob let go of my head and sat back against his chair. " What's the problem Leah?"

" It's not you-"

"It's me, right? That's what you're about to say aren't you? What's your reason for being with me, if you don't plan on marrying me? We have children together and honestly I don't see myself with anyone else. I thought you felt the same way about me. There I go with assuming once again."

"Jacob lower your voice," I whispered loudly. I could feel people staring at us as Jacob's voice rose.

"I just don't understand why you can't marry me. You love me don't you," Jacob asked slapping his hand down on the table, causing a couple sitting close by to jump.

" Jacob you need to calm down. We can talk about this when we get home."

"I don't think I even want to talk about it Leah. It's fine, I understand that you're frightened by marriage. I wish you could see that I'm not him, I'm not going to do you like he did. I thought we came to an understanding, but I guess I was wrong," Jacob replied taking a sip of his water. The waitress walked up to our table and set our plates in front of us.

"Can I get you anything else," she asked sweetly. I'm was sure she could feel the tension between us.

"No thank you," I replied smiling weakly. She nodded and walked away briskly.

" Jacob can we at least talk about it when we get home," I asked leaning forward. Jacob popped a few shrimp into his mouth before making eye contact with me.

"We have nothing to talk about. You said no and I get it. I don't think you have to explain why you don't want to marry me. I already know your reasons and I respect them," Jacob stated. He diverted his attention back to the food on his plate. We both ate in silence, neither of us bringing up the marriage subject again.

" Where are the twins," I asked Seth as Jacob and I walked through the front door.

"They're sleeping. I already fed them and changed their diapers. I even wiped them down with a wet cloth like mom told me to. I had fun watching them, they didn't cry that much," Seth said clasping his hands together.

"Lucky you. I bet they will cry for us all night. Thanks baby bro, I appreciate it," I patted Seth on the back.

"You two alright," Seth asked looking at Jacob, who had not said anything since we walked in.

"Yea, we're fine. Thanks Seth," Jacob replied. Jacob pushed passed me and Seth and disappeared into the bedroom.

"Something's wrong," Seth said crossing his arms. "What happened?"

"Jacob proposed."

"That's great. Congrats sis." Seth smiled and pulled me into a hug.

"And I said no."

"What? Why? I thought you loved him."

I sighed and sat down on the couch. " It's not all about love Seth."

Seth sat next to me. "Well what is it about then. If you love him that much, why won't you marry him?"

"You wouldn't understand. Jacob doesn't even get it. I know he won't talk to me tonight so I might try tomorrow. I wish he would listen to what I have to say. It's not like he's the problem, it's all me. I'm the one afraid of marriage." I buried my head in my hands and rocked my body back and forth.

" Just give him some time Lee. He probably is feeling rejected and feels like you don't love him enough. Rejection can hurt a guy's pride, trust me. I tried to kiss Gloria the other day and she didn't like that," Seth said shaking his head. He glanced back at me and then looked back at his hands.

" You said you were going to bring Gloria over to meet us one day. What happened with that," I asked. Gloria was Francine's sister. Francine raped and beaten badly and left to die, the Cullen's saved her by biting her. The Volturi found out that Francine had special powers, came and took her away and we had not heard anything since then.

"She's been very depressed because of her sister. I feel bad knowing what happened to her, but I know I can't tell her. I wish I could bring her around, but she barely leaves the house anymore," Seth explained.

" She'll come through, keep being there for her. She needs someone to lean on right now, continue doing what you're doing." I pulled Seth into a tight embrace.

"Thanks Lee. You and Jake will be alright." Seth kissed my forehead and stood up. " I should get going. I will tell mom you said hi."

"Please don't tell her about the proposal. I'm not ready for her to know about that yet," I said frantically. Seth seemed to be disappointed, but he nodded as he shut the door.

"So you're ashamed," Jacob asked standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

"What are you talking about." Jacob smirked and gripped the door frame.

"Ya know, I really thought this would go differently. I took the time to think through all of this. I asked myself over and over again if you were the one. It only took me one minute to decide that the one was you. I've never felt this way before. I've never felt like I could spend the rest of my life with somebody without ever getting tired of them. I didn't even feel this way about Bella. When I realized that I loved you, I pushed all old thoughts of Bella behind me. I forgot all about the pain she caused me and what she put me through. You know why I did that? Because I found the one girl who made me feel whole, made me feel like I was somebody, and made me feel like the feelings I had for Bella were not real. You were that girl Leah and I thought I was that guy for you." Jacob hung his head in defeat.

" Jake, I'm not saying that you aren't that guy. You put me back toge-"

"You sound like Bella. I put you back together, but you just can't be with me. I don't even want to hear it," Jacob pinched the bridge of his nose.

"See, you won't even listen to me. I'm trying to tell you that I love you to death and it's nothing against you. I'm fucking scared Jake. The last time I got engaged to a guy, he left me for my cousin. Do you know how that feels? Sure Bella left you for Edward, but at least he wasn't like a brother to you. At least he was someone you hated. I loved Sam with all my heart and he just left me in the dust. I gave up on love until I met you and you changed the way I felt about love. I can't believe you think that I don't love you. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here now, and I probably wouldn't have kids with you. You just don't know how scared I am of this whole marriage thing. Marriage changes things, it makes things complicated. I like how things are now, I don't want them to change." By the time I was done with my speech, my cheeks were streaked with tears. My voice was breaking up and I could tell I was about to break down.

"When are you going to realize that I'm not Sam," Jacob asked slapping his hands together with each word. " I want this to work Lee, I do. But if you can't get over what Sam did to you, then I don't know how far this is going to go."

"What's that supposed to mean Jacob," I asked wiping my eyes.

"We have to move forward in this relationship. We can't keep moving back," Jacob replied.

"So you're bre-"

"No I'm not dumping you, I'm just saying I want to move forward. I won't give up on you that easily," Jacob said with a smirk. "Come here." Jacob held his arms out, motioning me to walk into them.

I collapsed into Jacob's chest and wrapped my arms around his waist. " I'm not going to make you do anything you aren't comfortable with. I will give you some time to think about this whole marriage thing. But promise me something," Jacob said rocking us back and forth.

" What am I promising."

"Promise me that you will stop comparing me to Sam," Jacob whispered.

"That is something I will work on. Can you promise me something?"

"Yep."

"Don't ever doubt my love for you. I would have booked a long time a go if I didn't love you. Oh and never compare me to Bella again. That was an insult" I replied burying my face further into Jacob's chest.

"Ok. We should probably check and see if the twins are still in one piece. No telling what Seth has done," Jacob said grabbing my hand.

"You're probably right."

**Unknown POV**

"How will we get the boy?"

" I don't know. He is protected by the Cullens and that pack of wolves. I don't know how we will get around either of them," I whispered. I sat back against the cool wall of the cave.

" Isn't he Adahy's son. Adahy was your Alpha correct?"

"Yes he was until I left the pack and started my own. Adahy wasn't organized enough and didn't know what he wanted. I mean look who he has a son with. He has a kid with a half-breed! How stupid does that sound? We have to come up with a plan. I want that boy back where he belongs," I said rubbing my hands together.

"I can help you get him back, I have some connections."

" Who do you know?"

"Some vampires that despise the Cullens. I bet they can get the boy back for you."

"Deal. You contact those connections. I think we've got a plan brewing up. Now I must think of a way to get that Alpha of the La Push pack. He is the one who destroyed my brothers after I left. He doesn't deserve to live. You think you have some people to get him too?"

"Yes."

"Oh you're so good." I leaned in and captured her cold lips. " You don't know how much I'm enjoying this time with you Zafrina."

"You don't know how much I love to spend time with you. You're so exotic, so sexy, and so damn sneaky," Zafrina replied biting my lip.

"I don't think I'm the exotic one."

"Hmmm if only you knew," Zafrina replied.

**Zafrina's POV**

If only he knew my plans don't correlate with his.

**I got the first chapter out. I'm proud of myself for getting this done way before I planned. I didn't plan on having this done until the weekend, but this hit me like a semi. I had to get it out and ready for you all to read. **

**I hope you guys liked it, it took me a whole day to write, even though it's not that long. I'm trying to make this story a little darker and add more characters to make it more interesting. **

**So what do you all think about this mystery guy and Zafrina? What is Zafrina up to? **

**Will Leah be able to let her past go and let Jacob fully in?**

**We have a long journey ahead of us! I feel like you all will like this story! (At least I hope you do.) I'm going to try to top Hear Me Howl. Let's see how that works. Thanks for all the support! **


	2. Rising Waters

**I do not own Twilight or the characters!**

* * *

My mother wanted to see the twins, so I was going to let her keep them for the night. She thought Jacob and I needed a little break to catch up on much needed rest. I wasn't really happy about her taking them to Charlie's, but I wasn't going to start an unneeded argument with her about it.

Jacob and I were going to be busy the entire weekend because there was an unusual scent in the Cullen territory. The scent was slightly familiar to the Cullens, but they couldn't decide exactly what it was. We had already had our share of danger in the past, no scent was going to go unnoticed.

Jacob pulled up to the Cullen mansion and turned the car off. He rested his head on his hands and let out a sigh.

"What's wrong," I asked.

Jacob closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. " I can just feel this is something bad. Something isn't right."

"Well don't assume that it's something bad when we haven't been told what's going on yet," I replied rubbing Jacob's arm. " Come on, let's see what these psycho vampires have to say."

Jacob nodded and got out of the car. I followed him up to the door, trying to calm him down by rubbing his back. He was still tensed up and I didn't see the tension leaving anytime soon. I was now getting that ominous feeling that something was wrong too. The way Edward opened the door, with a blank look, told me that something wasn't right. The Cullen family was sitting in the living room. Alice was sitting in a far corner, her face was scrunched up and she was holding her head. Jasper was pacing back and forth in front of her. Emmett and Rosalie were sitting side by side on the couch. Esme was sitting right next to them with her hand on Rosalie's leg. Bella was sitting next to Nessie and Dakota was on her lap.

"Leah," Dakota wiggled free of Nessie's hold and ran up to me. He threw his arms around my waist and gave me a big squeeze.

"Hey there little guy," I said patting him on his back.

"Where's A'Liyah," Dakota asked.

"She's with my mom. You'll get to see her soon though," I replied kissing his forehead. He smiled and then turned to Jacob.

"Hi Jacob," Dakota said holding his hand out for Jacob to shake.

"Hey," Jacob said with a weak smile. Jacob looked over at Edward who had taken a seat next to Bella. "So what's going on?"

"We're waiting on Carlisle to get back down here with some research. We figured out what the scent was at the border, it was someone from the Cherokee pack," Edward explained. "Somehow he escaped the big battle. There was another scent mixed with his though, it was hard to pick up since his scent was so strong. We think it was a vampire though, I'm pretty sure it was."

"So what exactly is Carlisle researching," I asked.

"That's a different story. He's researching some things about hybrid children," Bella explained. She glanced at Nessie then Edward.

"Oh. So what does that have to do with this vampire and wolf situation," Jacob asked bluntly.

"It has nothing to do with the situation mutt," Rosalie snapped.

"Watch it bitch," I replied cutting my eyes at Rosalie.

"This is not a time to argue. We have serious matters to discuss here," Bella said. Since when did she take the leadership role? "Look, Alice has been having trouble seeing her visions. We know that the only time her visions get fuzzy is when a shape-shifter is in the picture. We're thinking a vampire and shape-shifter are working together and planning to do something terrible. It's very dangerous for her not to see her visions."

"Why would a vampire be teaming up with a shape-shifter? I thought you were the only clan of vamps that would do something like that," Jacob said. I sighed and shifted my weight to the other hip.

" How would we know if Alice can't see anything," Rosalie asked.

"I'm about tired of your smart ass comments Rosalie. Don't make me break my foot off in your icy ass," I said walking towards the couch that Rosalie was sitting on.

"Try me mutt," Rosalie snapped standing up.

"Whoa babe calm down," Emmett grabbed Rosalie's arms and pulled her back down to the couch.

"Will you two just shut up? We're trying to discuss something here," Bella asked rolling her eyes.

"You will not tell me what to Isabella Cullen," I warned.

"Hey! Will everyone just stop the fighting so we can figure out what's going on here." The room got quiet as Nessie yelled out in frustration.

I scoffed and Jacob placed a hand on my lower back. "Stay calm." Jacob whispered in my ear.

"That goes for you too. You're shaking like crazy Jake," I whispered back. Jacob smirked and turned his attention back to the Cullens.

"So what are we going to do about this," Jacob asked looking at Edward.

"We have to wait it out and see what's really going on. Just make sure you double your patrols and we will be on the look out too," Edward suggested.

"I found something," Carlisle said coming down the steps. " Hello Leah and Jacob." He gave us a quick nod and handed Edward a stack of papers. " She's going to have to be bitten. There is no way she is going to stop aging without vampire venom."

"Wait, what's going on," Jacob asked walking towards the middle of the living room. "I know you're not planning on biting someone else. I said I wasn't going to allow that ever again. If you do, this treaty is over. You will be destroyed," Jacob replied throwing his hands up in frustration.

"That's something else we planned to talk to you about. Nessie is still aging and she isn't going to stop unless she is bitten or injected. We have contacted the Volturi and they have made a deal with us. She has to go stay with them for six years," Bella explained.

"What?" Jacob and I asked at the same time.

" Nessie wants to be changed and she's pretty solid on the decision. The Volturi has planned to do it to prevent another newborn situation. She has to stay there with them so they can keep an eye on her," Edward said calmly.

"What the fuck Cullen! You're going to allow her to go to Italy with the Volturi? What if this is just a trick and they plan on keeping her! Are you fucking stupid," Jacob yelled. Dakota disappeared up the steps and I heard a door slam.

"You need to calm down Jake-" Bella began.

"Calm down? Are you serious? How in the hell can I be calm when you're sending her to Italy," Jacob asked.

"Because I want to go Jake. I need to be here for my son. If I continue to age, I will die sooner or later. I'm doing it for Dakota so just let me go," Nessie said softly.

"You really think they're going to let you come back? Are you stupid," Jacob asked Nessie.

"I can't believe you are insulting me like this Jacob. I am doing this for my child, you would do the same thing," Nessie yelled.

"What if they won't let you come back? If they keep you there, you won't be here for your son," Jacob asked.

"I'm going and you aren't going to stop me," Nessie whispered.

Jacob hung his head. "I can't believe you're doing this."

"Well I am so get over it. Six years isn't that long."

Jacob continued to look at his shoes. I felt a wave of anger wash over me as I noticed Jacob's anger about Nessie leaving. Why did he seem so upset about her going to Italy? Hell let the dumb girl go.

"I want Dakota to join your pack while I'm gone. Since he is phasing now, he needs to be with people like him and get used to pack life," Nessie said.

"Plus with his imprint being with you, it's best he's around her," Bella added.

"I can't believe this shit," I said heading towards the door.

"Where are you going," Jacob asked.

"Home. You can stay here and sulk over the hybrid leaving town," I said slamming the front door. I heard Jacob's heavy footsteps behind me.

"What are you talking about," Jacob asked grabbing my arm.

"You're so hurt over her leaving. Why is that," I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"I'm only upset because she's leaving her child behind. I mean damn Leah, she is a friend of mine. You would be upset if Seth was leaving," Jacob replied. He rubbed his hands down his face as he walked in a small circle. "Please don't start this Lee."

"Start what? Sure she's a friend now but not too long a go she was your imprint," I yelled.

"Leah there is too much going on and there is no need to start a problem between us too," Jacob said calmly. I could tell he was trying not to yell at me from the tone of his voice.

"Whatever Jake," I said looking off into the distance.

Jacob huffed loudly and turned to go back in the house. " You can go home if you want. I'll run." Jacob threw me the car keys and I let them fall at my feet. He gave me one last look before going back into the Cullen mansion.

I turned on my heel and walked briskly towards the car. I got inside and slammed the door. I sat there for a few minutes, pondering over whether I was overreacting. My cell phone rang from my pocket.

" I'm on my way out with Dakota," Jacob said as I placed the phone to my ear.

"Okay," I said pressing end. I rested my head on the steering wheel, I heard a knock on the window.

Jacob had Dakota's hand and was holding a suitcase in the other. " He's staying with us for the night. Nessie got a little upset and her and Bella had some words." Jacob explained.

" Well he can stay with us," I got out of the driver's seat and helped Dakota into the backseat.

Dakota buckled his seat belt and leaned against the window. He had fresh tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be alright Kota," I said patting Dakota's leg. He smiled weakly and closed his eyes.

Jacob grabbed my wrist as I walked over to my side of the car. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry I overreacted," I said.

"You're forgiven," Jacob kissed my forehead.

* * *

"Are you hungry Kota," Jacob asked sitting Dakota's bag on the couch. Dakota shook his head and sat in a near by chair.

"You sure," I asked. Dakota nodded once again and rested his chin on his hand.

Jacob hunched his shoulders and retreated to the kitchen.

"Do you think he's okay with all of this.," I asked Jacob.

"He doesn't seem okay with it. This is why I don't want Nessie going to Italy. I can't believe her folks are letting her go," Jacob replied.

"I think they know she'll run off and do it anyway, but it's stupid to me. How do they know she'll be back?"

Jacob sighed and shook his head.

"Does…does it bother you that she might not come back," I asked. I was almost afraid of what his answer would be.

"She's a good friend Leah. Of course it worries me that she won't be back. I don't want anything bad to happen to her," Jacob replied.

" Would you be worried if it was me."

Jacob's head shot up. "What kind of question is that Leah? You act like I'm in love with Nessie or something. I thought we were past this."

I didn't reply because the argument would only continue. I always had this fear that Nessie would one day be more important than me. I looked back at Jacob who was still staring at me, waiting on an answer.

"Can I have some milk," Dakota asked from the doorway.

"Yea sure. Big cup or little cup," I asked reaching into the cabinet.

"Big cup."

"Big cup for a big boy huh," Jacob asked nudging Dakota's shoulder.

Dakota smiled and sat at the kitchen table. "When will A'Liyah be back?"

"Sunday night. My mother wanted them for the weekend," I said.

" Oh okay. Thanks for the milk."

"No problem."

Dakota hopped down from his chair and grabbed his cup of milk. " Oh and you two should stop fighting." Dakota said while walking back into the living room.

" He's right ya know," Jacob said wrapping his arms around my waist. " Leah I don't want you thinking that I'm in love with Nessie. And you should never question how much I care about you."

" I just-"

Jacob sealed my lips with a kiss. " You don't need to explain yourself, I know what you were thinking."

" I just didn't like seeing you that upset over it."

"No, you didn't like seeing me that upset over Nessie period. You were thinking I cared about her more than you," Jacob said.

" I didn't think that, that's childish."

"As childish as it sounds, you were thinking it. It's okay though, I like seeing you like this sometimes," Jacob replied.

"Like what?"

" Jealous, it's kind of sexy actually."

"I wasn't jealous," I replied.

" Yes you were," Jacob said tickling my sides.

"Jake…stop…okay I was a little jealous. You happy now," I replied smacking at Jacob's hands.

Dakota came into the kitchen with an empty cup. " All done. Now I'm hungry."

"I knew you would be sooner or later," I said pinching Dakota's cheek.

* * *

**I'm super sorry for the delay. So this is where the craziness started. First, my laptop decided it didn't want to charge anymore. It finally died completely and I had to buy a new adapter. I had to read and review stories from my phone. I was beyond pissed because I was wanting to update stories. I do have a little notebook laptop but it doesn't have Word Processor. How freakin weird is that? **

**I got the adapter for my laptop but now the internet doesn't want to work. So I have to type the chapters out on my laptop and then save them on a jump key. After that I have to load them on the website from my mother's computer. I might just get another laptop because it's starting to really get on my nerves. It's one thing after another. **

**Hopefully I can get Blurred Instincts updated sometime this upcoming week. I already have it planned out, I just need to type it out. **

**I changed up the treaty agreement a little bit. I think in the books the Cullens agreed not to bite anyone anywhere. I'm not sure since I haven't read the books in a while. But I made it to where the Cullens can't bite anyone in the La Push and Forks area. Don't worry the Cullens aren't planning on biting anyone else anyway. The Cullens are not too fond on Nessie going to Italy. We'll see if she actually goes. Time will tell. I just wanted to throw the whole Nessie bit in there to make things a little interesting. **

**Next chapter will skip ahead six years and I will touch on the Sam and Emily situation. I'm sure people are wanting to know the status of what's going on with that. **

**Thanks for the reviews and your patience. Hopefully I didn't lose too many readers. **


	3. Words Unspoken

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. **

**Nessie's POV**

Selfish? My family was calling me selfish because I wanted to protect my son? I thought protecting someone you loved made you caring, loving, and concerned. I was offended and I felt like my family was being unreasonable. They acted as though they accepted my decision to be changed at first, but the script flipped when Jacob stated his opinion. Couldn't they understand that I was no longer a child? I had a child of my own now. For the most part, I was very responsible and never did anything to put my child or my family in danger. Sure I put them in a grave of danger when I brought Adahy back with me. I didn't know he would cause so much trouble, nor did he. The trouble started when he met Leah and found out she was pregnant.

Adahy was not always abusive, he had a nice side when I first met him. He wooed me the old fashion way, the way my father preferred. My father did not approve of me getting knocked up and not being married, but he was grateful that I didn't get pregnant from a one-night stand. I wasn't out to meet Adahy, I didn't plan on being with anyone actually. I wasn't going to live as a single forever, but I wasn't looking for a relationship at the moment. I left Forks to get away from Jacob, to give him the chance at a normal life. I was not to keen on the fact that Jacob had imprinted on me, it freaked me out at first. I always wondered why he was around so much and why he did anything for me. I remember when I was a small child, I would order him around and he didn't act like it bothered him.

As I got older, I started to think for myself. I didn't like the fact that Jacob was stuck with me because of some weird force. I felt like it wasn't fair to him, nor myself. I didn't want to be stuck with someone because of imprinting. How is that love? Jacob used to tell me stories about how Sam and Emily were linked together forever because of imprinting. It angered me that something like this existed, that it had affected so many people. Once I knew the Sam, Emily, and Leah story, I felt bad for Leah. I respected her more and started to view her in a different light. I respected her for staying and enduring all that she had went through. Sure, she was a bitch, but I had a better understanding as to why. Leah. Leah, the girl that Jacob denied his feelings for once upon a time. I noticed the glances and the smiles that these two shared. Jacob tried to hide his feelings for Leah from me. When I asked him about liking her, he simply said, " If I did, there is nothing I can do about it." That's when my plan kicked in. I could no longer sit around and watch Jacob suffer. He did that enough with my mother and I wasn't going to be the second one to make him suffer. Every night, I sat up in bed thinking about how I could break the imprint. I hid my thoughts from my father, so he would not be angry and tell my mother. My mother didn't like the way Jacob acted toward Leah. She noticed the stares and smiles too, but she wasn't as accepting of it. Her and Jacob would occasionally get into big arguments about what his priorities were and how he was being irresponsible. I didn't want my mother to know that I was trying to break the imprint, it would have crushed her. She loved that Jacob was with me, it made her feel better because she had shot Jacob down.

Finally I got in contact with Nahuel and he helped me come up with the plan. That's when I escaped with him and thought I would never return. I left a note for my family and Jacob, telling them not to come for me, I was safe with Nahuel. Nahuel then took me to Wyoming where I met Adahy and his pack. Adahy seemed like a nice guy at first. I was naïve and fell into his dangerous trap. He took me out, treated me to nice dinners with his pack and made sure I felt comfortable. I fell for him too quickly and that's what got me pregnant. I didn't even think of using anything to protect myself. I was like many teen girls and assumed my first time wouldn't get me pregnant. I was convinced that Adahy loved me and would never hurt me.

When Adahy began to hit me and verbally abuse me, I regretted accepting his imprint. I told myself that I was a hypocrite because I accepted an imprint when I hated the concept of imprinting. I thought accepting the imprint would get Jacob off my mind and keep me away from home. I wanted to do anything to keep me from going back to Forks. I was in denial when Adahy began to treat me differently. I remembered the first night he hit me.

_It was stormy and the wind was making the bare tree branches hit the window. I was used to rain, most of the time it calmed me down. Tonight was different though. I wasn't calm like I would usually be during a storm. I sat on the bed with my knees pulled up to my naked chest. I was afraid to move, in fear of someone hearing me. _

_I heard a loud knock at the door, followed by Adahy walking in. I smiled weakly, my cheeks hurt so badly. Adahy was coming to save me, he was going to get after his pack for what they did to me. _

"_You've been bad," Adahy spoke. His voice was a deep rumble and his eyes were a deep black. He stepped slowly toward the bed, tightening his hands into fists. _

"_What are you talking about," I asked. _

_Adahy stopped in front of me and chuckled. "You don't mind to well. I don't like when my women don't mind." Adahy's voice went deeper and his eyes got darker. "You are supposed to do what they tell you to do. You don't get the privilege of making decisions for yourself. When they say jump, you better damn well do it."_

"_I-I don't know what you're talking about. They came in here and-"_

"_I don't give a fuck what they came in here to do, you do what they say. You do what I say. You gave up your freedom when you came here. Your little friend is not here to help you. You sent him away, remember," Adahy said angrily. He hit the bed post causing it to crack in half. _

"_You told me I was safe here with you, that's why I sent Nahuel away," I cried. _

"_You are safe, as long as you follow my instructions," Adahy replied touching my cheek._

"_They-they hurt me," I whispered. _

"_Because you didn't follow instructions baby," Adahy's hand slid down to my arms. He unfolded them, pushed my legs down and climbed on top of me. He kissed my neck, biting down on it between kisses. _

"_Adahy please don't. I'm not feeling well," I cried pushing Adahy's chest. _

_He growled. "You let them get a turn and I can't have mine's? Are you crazy? You belong to me, I can do whatever I please with you. You're my imprint remember."_

"_I didn't ask them to, I promise I didn't. Please don't do this. You promised me that you would protect me. I thought you loved me," I said with tears rolling down my cheeks and hitting the pillow. Adahy crushed me with his weight._

"_You act as though you don't love me," Adahy replied. _

"_I do love you, I j-"_

"_You just what? You want those leeches back? You want Jacob back, huh. The Jacob you speak so fondly about in your sleep." Adahy spoke through his teeth. With each word his body began to shake more and more. "You make me sick sometimes."_

"_I do-" My words were cut off by Adahy's fist pounding into my face. He hit me over and over again until everything faded into black._

I cringed at the memory and squeezed my pillow tighter. It had been years since Adahy's death and I still had nightmares from time to time. It had been five years since the conversation with my family about leaving. I hadn't left yet, because there was always an excuse as to why I should stay. Dakota was five years old now, but was the size of a ten year old. He wasn't growing as rapidly as he was before. My grandfather said he wouldn't be like me. He had done test on him and he was going to stop aging at seventeen. He had taken mostly after his father and not really that much after me. His father's gene was more dominant between the two of us.

"Nessie, you aren't going to eat dinner," my mother asked peeking into my room.

"I'm not hungry right now. You can just put it in the microwave," I replied.

"It's your favorite though. You love meat loaf and scalloped potatoes. That used to be my favorite when I ate food," my mother said smiling. She looked like she was reminiscing on old times, when she was human. I always wondered what made her become a vampire. I loved my father dearly and I knew he made my mother really happy. I often wondered what was it about him that made her want to die. I didn't understand that feeling because I had never felt that way about anyone. I never wanted to die and become something to stay with someone forever. The love that my mother had for my father was pretty deep, deeper than anyone would understand, especially me.

"I know. I'll be down later, I'm kind of tired," I said resting my head on my hand.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?" My mother sat on the edge of my bed.

"I'm just thinking about this aging thing. I already look 25 years old mom. That's way older than you and now we look more like sisters. I need to go to Italy before it's too late," I said.

She sighed and turned away from me. "You know how I feel about this. I'm not going to listen to this nonsense Ness." She stood and walked quickly towards the door. "Think about your son." She said stiffly and then left my room.

"That's what I'm thinking about," I yelled towards the now empty spot. I screamed in frustration and plopped back on my pillow. They would never understand…

**Leah's POV**

"You aren't leaving this table until you eat those green beans," I firmly stated. A'Liyah poked her bottom lip out and stared at her plate. She refused to eat the green beans that I had put on her plate. "You ate everything else."

"I don't like the color green ," A'Liyah replied shaking her head.

"I don't care if you don't like the color green, you have to eat your veggies," I said slamming my fork down on the table.

A'Liyah shook her head and rested her chin on her hand. "It will taste green. That's disgusting mommy."

"Your brother ate his green beans and he liked them .Daddy ate his too. You're the only one with green beans on your plate.'

"You still have mashed matotoes on your plate," A'Liyah pointed out.

"Potatoes babe," I laughed. " Just eat your green beans and then you can go watch TV with your brother and daddy."

"Ugh, fine," A'Liyah dug her fork into the beans and stuffed three into her mouth. She chewed them slowly with a frown on her face.

"Leah what are you doing to my baby," Jacob asked walking into the kitchen. He ruffled A'Liyah's hair, causing her to giggle. She was such a daddy's girl, like I was when my father was still alive.

"Mommy is making eat this nasty green stuff," A'Liyah tattled.

"Oh is she? Well maybe mommy should get in trouble," Jacob said looking over at me.

" You should give her a spanking daddy," A'Liyah said smiling at her father.

I shook my head and chuckled. She was just like me when I was her age. She had my personality mixed with a little bit of her father's. Jacob Jr. was strictly his father up and down. He looked exactly like him and acted like him. I could tell he was going to be a ball of fire when he got older. He already was overprotective when it came to his sister and even me. He was five going on fifty.

"You're still not done," Jacob Jr. asked sitting next to his sister.

"I am now," A'Liyah said stuffing the rest of the green beans in her tiny mouth.

"I told you about doing that Ally, you're gonna choke," I warned A'Liyah.

" All gone," A'Liyah cheered and opened her mouth for me to see.

"Okay good, you can go watch TV now," I replied. A'Liyah pecked my cheek and ran after her brother.

"She's definitely your child,' Jacob said sitting in a chair next to me.

"She's a mess," I said finishing my potatoes, then pushing my plate to the side.

"I told you she gets it from you."

"Have you talked to Sam today," I asked.

"Yea he called me earlier and told me about his date with Lydia. I can't believe he's dating again."

It had been five years since Emily fled from La Push. She had written a few letters but Sam didn't respond to them. The imprint was not broken, but Sam was coping a little bit better. Every now and then he would have bad pains in his chest. He met a girl named Lydia at the local convenient store. She had just moved to La Push two months a go with her oldest sister. We had only met the girl once, but she had been around for two whole months. Sam occasionally took her out on dates, but never claimed that her liked her in a romantic way or anything. She was just someone he could have a good time with every now and then, someone he could talk to and have a few drinks with. He had not told her anything about shape-shifters or vampires. She only knew that Emily was his wife and she had left.

Sam thought about filing for divorce, but he knew it would cost him a lot. He didn't plan on getting married again any time soon, so he just waited it out. He didn't want any contact with Emily, so he didn't even initiate the divorce. He knew they would have to come in contact again to sign papers, so he avoided the divorce topic completely.

"Wow another date and he still doesn't like her," I asked.

"He claims there is no feeling but I think he's lying. A guy that keeps taking a girl out on dates obviously feels something, right? I think he's afraid that he might like her and that will mean there is no feeling for Emily. He's afraid of not feeling anything for Emily anymore," Jacob replied.

"He's probably thinks it's not right to like somebody else. He's still held down by that damn imprint."

"Exactly. I talked to Edward too, he told me to tell you that Zafrina called again. She said that Tony is not planning to attack any time soon. He thinks that she is getting a newborn army ready and she's really not," Jacob said. Zafrina had called a few years back to warn the Cullens that a guy named Tony was planning to attack so he could get Dakota. Tony was a member of the Cherokee pack and somehow escaped the battle. He thought that Zafrina was going to help him, but he was in for a rude awakening. Zafrina was against him and was planning his death. She was going to let him get close to getting Dakota and then he would be killed. I was against the whole waiting it out thing and just wanted the bastard dead. But the Cullens swore that it was for the best for whatever reason.

Nessie was still trying to go to Italy but her family was holding her back. After the talk with Jacob years a go, they had not let her go. The Volturi was still waiting on her and she was still trying to convince everyone that she was doing the right thing.

"I wish the bitch would just kill him. What's the point of waiting around?"

"Vampires don't think like us babe," Jacob replied rubbing my arms. I leaned in and captured his lips. A knock at the door disturbed our moment, which we rarely got since we had kids.

"Uncle Sam," I heard JJ say.

"Hey kiddos." Sam's deep voice boomed throughout the house.

Me and Jacob made our way to the living room.

"Hey Sam, what's up," Jacob said shaking Sam's hand.

"Nothing much, just thought I would come and visit the kids. I haven't seen them in a few weeks," Sam said. " Hey Leah how are you?"

"I'm good. You doing okay," I asked sitting in the recliner.

"Today I am. Who knows what the answer will be tomorrow," Sam replied.

"Look Uncle Sam, I got a A+," A'Liyah held up a piece of her school work.

"Wow an A+ in math. You're good with numbers like your mother," Sam said patting A'Liyah on the back.

She smiled widely and ran back to her room.

"When are you going back to the car show," JJ asked Sam.

"It's coming again in a month. I'm hoping this time your dad will tag along," Sam replied looking at Jacob.

"Yea, I'll tag along next time. It's in Seattle right?"

"Yep."

"How's Lydia doing," I asked.

"She's okay, she's going out of town for a week to visit her mother. She's leaves tomorrow," Sam replied.

"Who could that be," Jacob asked walking to the door. He pulled it open and there she stood, soaking wet from the pouring rain.

"Emily," Sam whispered.

**Isn't that about a snitch? Emily decides to just pop back up out of no where. I guess her mother didn't teach her to call first huh? What could she be doing back in La Push? Does she plan on staying?**

**I am really nervous about how you all will review this chapter. I know that many people do not like Nessie and would rather not read in her POV. I thought it would be fair if we knew her side of the story. I've always told her side of the story through someone else and I thought it should come from her for once. **

**So what do you all think about this Zafrina thing? Why is she wanting to wait to kill Tony, the creep who wants our cute little Kota? **

**When will we meet Gloria and Lydia? What do you all think about Sam dating Lydia? Will it go anywhere?**

**If you have any questions, feel free to ask me. I'm sure people will have a few questions after this chapter. Oh and I came up with some nicknames for Jacob Jr. and A'Lyiah. Jacob Jr. will be called JJ and A'Liyah is Ally. I would have called her Liyah, but it would be too confusing with two Leah/Liyahs. Ally came from the A'L in her name.**

**Thanks for your reviews from last chapter. Hopefully I didn't disappoint you with this chapter. **


	4. A Piece of my Heart

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! **

**Jacob's POV**

Emily's eyes widened as Sam whispered her name. She hesitantly stepped inside and wiped her feet on the welcome mat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt things but I just wanted to speak with Sam," Emily said looking nervously around the room. I glanced over at Leah who was now standing up to face Emily. I wasn't going to hold Leah back this time. I usually tried to calm her down before she hurt someone's feelings, but Emily deserved to be chewed out today.

"You need to speak with Sam? Since when," Leah asked folding her arms across her chest. When Leah folded her arms, it was a sign that things were about to get ugly.

"Leah this is between Sam and I. I want to speak with him alone," Emily replied softly. I had never heard Emily raise her voice, since I knew her. She always had a calm voice, no matter what the situation was.

"Did you forget this is my house? If you want to speak with Sam you could have called him. I'm pretty sure he doesn't want to speak with you anyway. You left without saying anything remember," Leah asked Emily.

Emily looked past Leah and at Sam, who was staring at her as if he had never seen her before.

"Sam," Emily called out.

"What are you doing here Emily? Did you leave something behind when you decided to book town," Sam asked. He stood up and stood next to Leah, who still had her arms folded with a scowl on her face.

"Yes I did leave something behind. My heart," Emily replied.

"You've got to be kidding me," Leah chuckled. " Jake do you hear what she is saying?"

"Emily what are you really here for? No one has seen you in ages and you decide to pop up on the whim," I said finally shutting the front door.

"To see Sam."

"But why," I asked her.

Emily's eyes watered. "I made a huge mistake by leaving him here. I-I need to be here with him."

Sam looked away from Emily, I'm assuming because he wanted to avoid the imprint making him give in.

"Sam listen to me." Emily grabbed one of Sam's hands. "I love you more than anything and I'm so sorry."

"I think it's best that you leave and don't come back. You betrayed me, broke my heart, and worst of all you aborted my child. I can't be with a woman that I don't trust," Sam replied making eye contact with Emily.

"I'm your imprint sure enough, but I'm also your wife Sam."

"We might still be legally married, but you're not my wife Emily. I don't count you as anything to me at this point. I'm tired of pawning after you, I've made myself sick because of it." Sam snatched his hand away from Emily. "May I please have my ring back? When I save up my money, I will be divorcing your ass. As for now, I would like for you to leave and not return." Emily slowly placed her ring in Sam's hand. Sam accepted the ring and turned on his heel, walking out of the living room. Emily stood in a state of shock and confusion.

"I don't understand why you thought you could come back and run into Sam's arms," Leah said shaking her head.

"You brainwashed him didn't you? You made him hate me," Emily cried out.

"Emily don't be ridiculous. He doesn't hate you, but you're not his favorite person at this point. You left him here, knowing the imprint withdrawal would be excruciating. Leah has nothing to do with the way Sam feels about you. That was your own doing," I explained to Emily. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she sobbed lightly.

"You should go back home. There is no point of you staying here because Sam doesn't want you here," Leah added.

"I can't go back home," Emily cried.

"Why not," I asked.

"My father said I wasn't allowed to come back home if I left again. I can't go back now and I have no where to stay."

"So you're telling me, you came back to La Push thinking Sam was going to let you live with him. Come on Emily, you are smarter than that, at least I thought you were. I don't know what to tell you. You better beg to get back home," Leah replied.

"I thought we were family Lee. I thought we were better than this," Emily said wiping her tears.

"Since when? We haven't been better since the whole Sam incident. You betrayed me and you expect me to kiss your ass?"

"Mommy," A'Liyah came out of her room and JJ was close on her heels.

"Yes honey."

"Who is this," A'Liyah pointed towards Emily.

"She's your cousin Emily," Leah replied.

Emily wiped the last of her tears and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind her.

"Is she gone," Sam asked from the kitchen.

"Yep," I replied.

**Leah's POV**

_The Cullen Mansion_

Since A'Liyah was Dakota's imprint, we let them see each other often. JJ and Dakota were becoming good friends and Dakota was like another brother to A'Liyah. Jacob was more comfortable with the imprint now, since Dakota was acting as a brother toward A'Liyah. I warned him that in the future their relationship could turn into something more than a brother/sister relationship. Jacob often shunned off my assumption because he thought he could put a end to any romantic relationship forming between Dakota and A'Liyah. The thought of him trying to stop that from happening amused me. I had a feeling that their relationship would blossom into something more serious. It didn't bother me any because Dakota was a good kid and he meant well.

"Thank goodness you're here, Dakota has been asking about A'Liyah," Esme said as she let us in.

"I figured he would be asking about her so I brought her over to see him. JJ has been dying to show him his new cars too," I said letting go of A'Liyah's hand.

"Where's everyone at," Jacob asked looking around the empty living room.

"Out hunting. I went hunting earlier with Carlisle and he's at the hospital now. Dakota is upstairs in his room."

The four of us climbed the steps to Dakota's room. His door was cracked open and I knocked lightly.

"Come in," he called out.

"Hey there Kota, look who is here to see you," I replied leading A'Liyah inside.

Dakota's eye lit up and he gave A'Liyah a tight hug. JJ growled behind Jacob and cleared his throat to play off his irritation.

"Hi Kota. I got some new cars," JJ said holding up his backpack.

"Cool, my Uncle Jasper got me some new ones too. Wanna see them," Dakota asked excitedly.

"Sure," JJ ran to Dakota's toy chest. Dakota grabbed A'Liyah's hand and walked over to the toy chest where JJ was digging for cars.

"We should go see if Esme has heard any more news about Zafrina," Jacob said grabbing my hand.

"You kids play safe," I said.

"Has that Zafrina chick called anymore," Jacob asked Esme once we reached the bottom of the steps.

"Nope. She hasn't called since the other day. She told us she will try to keep contact with us on a weekly basis," Esme explained.

"I got a question. Why doesn't she just kill Tony and get it over with? What is the long wait for," I asked.

"Zafrina is the type that loves adventures. She likes to play with her prey instead of pouncing on it at first sight. Don't worry she knows what she is doing."

"You vampires are weird," Jacob stated.

Esme giggled. "We have odd ways, but so do you wolves."

**Zafrina's POV**

"When are you going to start the army. We've waited five years and I think it's time," Tony asked pacing back and forth.

"I don't work on your time, I'm working on mine. Don't rush the process, it's harder than you think," I replied sharply. Tony stopped in front of me and leaned down, stroking my cheek with his hot hand.

"Baby, it's been long enough. The boy is old enough and he has been phasing for years. He needs to be with me, I'm his family," Tony said leaning in close to my face. His hot breath trickled over my cool lips.

"We shall wait even longer. He needs to get stronger and learn how to fight. I'm sure the Alpha of the Quileute tribe will teach him fighting skills. Then you won't have to teach him a thing," I said licking Tony's bottom lip.

"I will teach him to end that pack and the Cullens."

"Hmmm. You have more family back home, you don't need to end the Cullens and the Quileute tribe. Let me do that for you," I said grabbing the sides of Tony's face. He smirked at me and pressed his lips roughly against mine.

"You taste so good," Tony mumbled against my lips.

"Be patient with me love, I'll get those precious Cullens and mutts back for you. No one hurt my Tony," I whispered pulling my shirt over my head.

**Leah's POV**

The twins were sound asleep when we got them home. Dakota didn't want A'Liyah to go and it took us about ten minutes to get her out of the house. He asked if he could stay with us or if A'Liyah could stay there.

Dakota was supposed to be living with us at this time, but Nessie had not gone off to Italy yet. When ever she left is when Dakota would come live with us until her return.

"Are they sound asleep," Jacob asked as I shut the door to the twins' room.

"Yep, they're sleeping like babies," I replied.

"Did you check to see if JJ was fully sleep because you know how he gets up and starts playing with cars when we leave the room."

"He's knocked out. I think their play date with Kota wore them both out." Jacob pulled me down on the couch with him.

"Wanna watch a movie or something. I'm not really sleepy yet," Jacob asked rubbing my hip.

"Sure pop one in. I'm sure I will fall asleep, I'm pooped."

Jacob put in _The Devil Wears Prada_, one of my all time favorite films.

"Awww you put in a chick flick just for me," I asked laying my head on his lap.

"I figured I'd give you a break from all my action films," Jacob replied. He ran his hands through my thick hair.

"Do you realize how long we've been together," I asked randomly.

"Six years to be exact. Why?"

"I was just thinking about it this morning. We've been together a long time," I replied.

"Leah that was really random. Where did that come from?" Jacob chuckled.

"I told you I was thinking about it this morning. Six years is a long time and I never imagined us being together that long."

"I guess if you do think about it has been a long time. Too bad a certain person still doesn't want to marry me," Jacob replied.

I sighed. "It's not that I don't want to marry you Jake. You know why I-"

"I get it Lee," Jacob replied sharply.

"I'm not saying that I'll never marry you."

"Yea of course."

"Can we please not end this night on a bad note," I asked sitting up to look at Jacob. I grabbed his face between my hands. "Jake?"

"I'm not mad," Jacob replied pecking my lips. I could feel the tension in his lips, he was definitely upset.

**Seth's POV**

"When do you want to meet my family," I asked pulling up to Gloria's house.

"Shouldn't I be asking you when I'll meet them," Gloria chuckled.

"Probably, but I was making sure you were ready to do that."

"Seth we've been on and off for five years. More on, than off I must say. I've always been ready to meet your family. It's you that's been holding out on introducing me to your folks," Gloria replied.

"I promise you will meet them soon. I'm just waiting to tell you something first, something that you'll need to know," I explained.

"Sethy what are you talking about," Gloria asked flashing me a smile.

"It's something you need to know about me and my family before you meet them. I'll tell you soon, but tonight wouldn't be a good time."

"Oooookay. You're scaring me a little but I guess I'll get over it. I'll see you later," Gloria said. She pecked my cheek and got out of the car.

"I love you."

"I love you too Seth." She blew a kiss and ran up to her front door.

I had to tell her about us being shape-shifters. I couldn't keep her away from my family forever. This was someone I could see myself with in the future, so that meant she had to know about what I was. My only fear was that I would run her off.

**Whew, finally got that written. It took me two days to write and it's not even that long.**

**So what do you all think of Gloria? Do you think she will be freaked out by the whole wolf thing?**

**I will try to bring a little bit of Lydia into next chapter, so people can get a feel for her. Emily is not gone either, she is actually in for a long stay. Hahaha. Let's see how this plays out. Should Sam take her back or get with Lydia?**

**Will this marriage thing continue to cause problems between Leah and Jacob? **

**Thanks for reading and supporting this story.**


	5. New Chapter Coming Soon

Hello everyone!

Happy New Year and I hope you're holidays were awesome. I'm so sorry that I abandoned my stories for over a month. I am going through some serious writers block and needed some serious inspiration. I will try to update my stories before I go back to school, so be looking out for updates. I know I probably lost many of my readers, but I hope you all come back and hop back on the train with me. lol

Thanks,

Britt

P.S I have to go back and reread my own stories, so bear with me. lol


	6. Mania

**I don't own Twilight or the characters. S. Meyer owns it all.**

**Seth's POV**

I paced back and forth in my small room. The bigger I got, the smaller my room seemed to get. I finally plopped back on my bed and held my head in my hands. How was I going to tell Gloria about being a shape-shifter? If I told her that, I would have to tell her about the vampires. If I told her about the vampires, I would have to tell her about what actually happened to her sister. I was totally screwed, this was one of those damned if you do, damned if you don't situations. If I told her the truth, she would be freaked out. If I didn't tell her the truth, she was bound to find out sooner or later. A knock on my door interrupted my argument with myself.

"Seth," I could hear Leah's voice on the other side of the door. She cracked the door open and peeped her head inside.

"Hey Lee, come in." I opened the door for her and moved aside to let her in.

"What's up?" Leah sat down on my bed. " Is it safe for me to sit on your bed?" Leah asked.

"Yes, it's safe." I laughed. "What are you doing over here?"

"I was dropping the twins off. They wanted to see their grandmother, so I thought I would bring them over. I'm surprised you're not with Gloria."

"I was actually headed over there, but I have some things to do before I head her way," I replied picking at a hang nail.

" Mmmmmhhhmm."

I glanced at Leah and back at my nail.

"What's going on Seth. You can tell me," Leah asked ruffling my already ruffled hair.

"Nothing. What makes you think something is going on," I asked, still not looking at Leah.

"Number one, you're picking at your nail. You always do that when something is bugging you. Second, you're not looking me in the eye. You always look me in the eye when you talk to me. Something's wrong," Leah pressed. Leah knew me like a book. I could never lie to her and get away with it. She was one of the only people, besides our mother that could pick up on everything about me.

"It's about Gloria," I stated.

"What about her? Did she hurt you? Do I need to whoop someone's ass," Leah asked.

I chuckled. "No you don't need to whoop anyone's ass sis. I'm having a hard time with a decision I have to make soon. I really like Gloria, like really really like her-"

"You love her Seth. Just say you love her," Leah laughed.

"Well, I love her. I feel like I'm hiding things from her and that's not fair. I can't go on forever and not tell her what I am. Sooner or later she will hear the legends or find out about what we really are. I don't want to scare her off, but I don't want to hide anything from her either. I'm between a rock and a hard place," I explained hanging my head.

"Look Seth, you love Gloria, right?" I nodded. "And you know for a fact that she loves you right?" I nodded again. "I know you don't want to scare her off, but it's better scaring her off because of your history, then pushing her away because you are hiding things from her."

"It's not that easy to come out with it Leah. What am I supposed to say? 'Hey babe I can turn into a wolf, wanna see?' I don't think she will be too thrilled about this," I said.

"I didn't say it would be easy. I've never been in this kind of situation so I couldn't tell you how easy or hard it's going to be. But I do know I couldn't hide something like this from Jacob if he didn't share the same secret as me. If she runs, then you know it's not meant to be. If she runs but then comes back, it's meant to be. Just remember that," Leah said patting my back. " I better head back home, I'm helping Jacob build this wrap around porch. You know he's always starting on a new project."

"That's Jacob for ya. Thanks for the pep talk Lee."

"No problem, little bro. Call me if you need anything else," Leah winked and disappeared into the hallway. I was left alone with my problems.

**Leah POV**

While Seth was pondering over his problems, I had my own to worry about. Jacob and I had brought up the subject of marriage again last night. Well it was more me than him this time around. He didn't say he was angry at me or anything, but I could feel the tension. I had struck a nerve once again and now he would be in one of his moods for the next few days. This was one thing I hated about Jacob. Hates a strong word, but I really did strongly dislike his moodiness. I was moody myself and our moodiness did not mix.

Jacob always said he was willing to wait for me to make my decision on when I was going to marry him. I knew he could only be patient for so long before he began to get angry about it again. I was still trying to prepare myself for something as big as marriage. I had witnessed an ugly divorce between one of my cousins and his wife. I didn't want to experience that. So it was easier just to avoid something like marriage. A piece of paper did not define what we were, of course I couldn't get Jacob to see that.

I turned the radio up to drown out my thoughts. I needed to focus on how I could get Jacob out of his funk. We would get to spend some time together while building the wrap around porch, but that wasn't enough. I pulled into the drive-way. Jacob was gathering 2x4s and putting them into a stack.

"Hey," Jacob said bluntly.

I smiled weakly as I shut the car door. "Starting without me?"

" I didn't know when you were going to get back, I didn't want to wait all day. I plan to have this done in at least three weeks if the weather holds up," Jacob replied wiping sweat from his brow.

"What can I do to help," I asked rolling my sleeves up.

"I just need help gathering the rest of the boards. I can do everything else, don't want you breaking a nail or anything," Jacob said.

I sucked my teeth. "You know I don't give a shit about breaking a nail Jake. What else can I do," I asked.

" Just gather the boards for now. We'll see how far we get with that," Jacob said smacking my rear end. He was trying to play around the fact that he wasn't too happy with me at the moment. Just like Seth, Jacob was horrible at hiding his emotions. When something was bothering him, you could see it.

I just shook my head and began gathering boards.

**Zafrina's POV**

I felt Tony's warm arms snake around my waist. I let out a deep breath and caressed his hands.

"What are you thinking about," Tony asked kissing down my collar bone.

"Oh nothing. I'm just trying to focus on our attack. It's almost time. The boy is big enough and experienced enough to join you. I don't think you have much teaching to do at all. You just have to make him evil. Those Cullens have brainwashed him to be a good little boy, which I know you don't want," I said turning to face Tony. "We're going to have so much fun Tony. We can raise him like he's our own. I always wanted kids."

"Now is your chance. We need to attack very soon, I'm getting restless."

If I had blood in my body, it would be boiling right now. I hated being rushed to do something, especially when I was the one in charge.

"You're not rushing me are you," I asked Tony.

Tony laughed. "Come on Zafrina it's been five years. It does not take that long to attack someone. I think you're holding out for a different reason," Tony traced my jaw line.

I grimaced. "Don't bite the hand that feeds you Tony. You're crossing the line with me."

"Oh is Zafrina threatening me? You think you're tough now since you have the Cullens on your side," Tony whispered into my ear.

My eyes bulged. "What are you talking about?"

"You think I'm stupid huh? I know that you're siding with them against me. I've been listening to your phone conversations with them. Remember, I have enhanced hearing," Tony said through clenched teeth.

"You motherfucker," I replied.

"No you're the motherfucker Zafrina. You thought you could just kill me off and go on with your perfect little life. Wrong! I'm not dumb like you thought I was. I've been knowing your plan for a while, but I gave you a chance to change your mind. I thought maybe one of these days you would find your damn mind and get it together. But no, you went against me anyway," Tony grabbed my neck.

"You really don't know my strength you mutt. This is a bad mistake," I pushed Tony's hands off my neck. Tony's body shook and he phased into wolf form. "Ha! You think you can beat me in wolf form?"

Tony growled at my revealing his sharp teeth. He crouched close to the ground, preparing to lunge at me. We lunged at each other at the same time, knocking ourselves down the cliffs. I held Tony's head in my arms and attempted to bite down into his flesh. He tossed me off of him and into a rock. The rock crumbled under my weight and turned into tiny dust particles. I lunged at Tony again, but felt something holding me back. I turned my head to see four other wolves pulling at my arms. I used all my strength to get away from them but they were fast. Almost as fast as me. Their strength and speed reminded me of the La Push pack. I pulled and pulled and I could feel my arms popping.

"No!" I yelled before everything went black.

**Leah's POV**

I wiped sweat from my brow and moved the last two boards to their designated piles.

"I'm done Jake. Now what," I said taking a sip from my water bottle.

"Rest, I don't want you overworking yourself," Jacob called out. He was tearing the old porch a part.

"I think you forget I'm not pregnant anymore," I replied walking over to Jacob.

Jacob smiled and continued to pull nails from the wood.

"Take a break," I said handing him a bottle of water.

Jacob patted the ground next to him. I sat next to him and crossed my legs. Jacob leaned over and pecked my lips.

"What was that for," I asked.

Jacob shrugged his shoulders and gulped his water down. Jacob's cell phone buzzed in his pocket.

"I'll get it," I reached in his pocket for his phone.

"Hello."

"Hey Leah, we have a situation," Edward said.

"Ugh, what now. Did Nessie run away or something," I asked rolling my eyes.

"We haven't heard from Zafrina today, we think something's wrong. Alice can't see her because she is around Tony."

"Soooooo what do think happened to her? Maybe she doesn't have any new information today," I replied.

"She would have called by now Leah. Zafrina has been keeping us posted, regardless of whether there was new information or not. Something has happened," Edward stated firmly.

"What do you want us to do leech? You aren't being very clear."

"Make sure you keep your area guarded and we will be on the look out too. I have a feeling something is about to happen and I don't want to be caught off guard. Alice can't see if Tony is planning anything out, you know that."

"You don't have to get smart with me. I think we know what we're doing over here. You do your job and we will do ours. Keep us posted," I replied before clicking the end button.

"Wow, it never stops does it?" Jacob shook his head.

"I know right," I sighed.

**Well that was a terribly long wait and I'm sure I have lost all my readers by now. I kind of lost my wirter's touch and inspiration so I left my stories alone for a bit. Hopefully I still have some reader's left on here because I want to start posting regularly again. I am also over on the Jacob Black n' Pack site, so you can see story postings of mine there too. (My username is the same over there) **

**If you are a new reader, welcome! I will try to update Blurred Instincts really soon. I am actually working on the chapter now so it may be posted sooner than you think. Hope to get some reviews and feedback on this chapter. I'm trying to get back into the swing of things. **

**Oh and did ya'll see the Breaking Dawn trailer? It's getting close to that time! Can't wait! **


	7. Burning Chariot

**I don't own Twilight or the characters!**

**Leah's POV**

It seemed like we would never get to live without the fear of getting attacked or some war against vampires breaking out. Ever since the Cherokee pack was discovered, we had been at war, watching out for a war or waiting on a war to start. I had a feeling that this time we would be waiting on another war. With the Cullens not hearing from Zafrina, I knew this could not be a good thing. Although I tried to pretend like I wasn't the slightest bit worried, I was. Zafrina never missed a day calling the Cullens, even if she didn't have any new information. I balled my fists up until my nails dug into my palms. This was all her fault anyway. The dumb leech waited to kill Tony and now she was probably nothing but dust. I knew in the back of my mind that Zafrina was dead. Either dead or held hostage, but she could easily break herself out. Things were not adding up right.

"I guess we should head over to the Cullens to see what the hell we're supposed to be doing. Then I will call Sam and tell him about the news. Have you heard from him lately," Jacob asked opening another bottle of water.

"Nope. I think him and Lydia have been hanging out more since Emily is here. You know she will intervene sooner or later so Sam is preparing himself for that," I replied.

"This town needs its own reality show," Jacob said.

I nodded. "Let's clean up so we can head over to the Leech mansion.

**Seth's POV**

This was the moment. The moment that could either make or break my relationship. My mind was set on it breaking my relationship. No normal person would stick around someone who changed into a giant monster. Well I guess Bella did stick around after Jacob phased in front of her. But then again, Bella stuck around after her boyfriend told her that he was a vampire. Maybe Bella wasn't a good example. Gloria was different from Bella. I could already tell that the secret would freak her out. I didn't plan to tell her about vampires today. I think my secret was too much to handle as it is, news of another supernatural being would send her over the top.

I pulled up in front of Gloria's house. She was already sitting outside on the porch waiting for me.

"Hey babe," Gloria said as I closed my car door.

"Hey," I replied bleakly.

"I baked some cookies. They're in the kitchen; I didn't want them to get cold. Wanna go inside," Gloria asked.

"Um maybe later. I think we should sit out here and talk first."

Francine's face fell. "Something wrong?"

"Not really, I just need to tell you something," I replied sitting on the porch steps. Gloria stood behind me. I patted the space next to me.

"No I better stand," Gloria said firmly. She walked down the steps in stood directly in front of me.

"If you're thinking I'm about to tell you I cheated on you, you're wrong," I stated. I patted the empty spot next to me again. Francine looked at it before sitting down.

"Then what is it then?"

"I don't know to explain it," I rested my head in my hands.

"Come out with it, you're freaking me out!"

"Well this will freak you out even more," I replied. "Um, I'm not what you think I am." Gloria's eyes bulged. "Meaning I'm not all human."

Gloria giggles. "Seth is this some kind of sick joke?"

"See I don't know how to say it so it doesn't sound like I'm joking."

"Seth spit it out. It can't be that bad, stop beating around the bush," Gloria said rubbing my shoulder.

"Okay. Do you ever notice how unusually warm I am all the time?"

"Sure I did when we first met, but I'm used to it now. You're just naturally warm, I've always liked that. Why," Francine questioned.

"There is a reason I'm always so hot. There is a reason I had that growth spurt. There is a reason why I have to wake up so early in the morning to handle 'business'."

"Ooookay."

"Gloria, I can change into a werewolf. It's part of my family's history," I looked up at Gloria to see if she was freaked out yet.

Her face was solemn at first and then she burst out in laughter. "Seth this is some sick joke. Very funny." Gloria continued to laugh for a few seconds.

"Gloria this is serious. You won't believe me if you don't see for yourself," I replied.

"So you're saying you can turn into a werewolf? Seth you're so silly. This is why I love you so much," Gloria kissed my cheek.

"Well I'm actually a shape-shifter. Werewolf wouldn't be the correct term. Look, I'm telling you this because I love you and I'm tired of keeping this a secret. Follow me," I grabbed Gloria's hand and lead her to her backyard.

"Where are we going?"

"To the back. I want to show you." I stopped in the middle of the yard. I began to strip my clothes off and pile them up beside me.

"Um Seth, what the hell are you doing," Gloria watched as I put my clothes in a pile.

"I'm about to show you what I really am. Promise me you won't run off and you'll let me explain.

Gloria nods.

I phase into wolf form. I slowly look down at Gloria. She is still standing where she was before I phased. Her face expression hasn't changed, nor has she moved a muscle. I phased back into human form and put my clothes back on. Gloria was still staring straight ahead with the same blank expression.

"What the fuck was that Seth," Gloria asked after a minute of silence.

"My secret. Just li-"

"Don't come near me freak!" Gloria had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Please just listen."

"No! I don't need to listen to anything. You are not normal! Get away from me and don't come anywhere near me again! Do you understand me?"

I nodded. " I wish you would just li-"

"Leave!"

"Gloria-"

"Leave now!"

"I love you and I'm sorry," I say before I walk toward the front yard.

**Leah's POV**

The Cullens were explaining to us that everyone needed to be on the lookout for any odd scents and odd behaviors.

"So how do you all know Zafrina is dead," Jacob asked.

"Because we haven't heard from her in a while and she usually keeps in touch with us. We think Tony has something to do with it. Of course Alice can't see anything involving wolves, so we're not sure," Edward explained.

"We just don't want to take any chances," Carlisle added.

"So what kind of schedule are we going to have," Leah asked.

"Well since we don't sleep, we can cover the night shift, while you all cover the daytime shift," Edward said.

"We will still send out people to patrol during the night too," Jacob added.

"Okay sounds like a plan. We have to keep this whole area safe so that's a big job. Don't want them getting through any holes," Carlisle said.

"We've got our part under control," Jacob replied.

"We wanted to ask you guys something just in case a battle does break out," Edward tapped his icy finger on the table.

"Um have you trained A'Liyah and Jacob Jr. for battles? Do they know how to fight just in case they are put in danger," Carlisle asked.

"They haven't even phased yet and you're asking us a question like that? I don't plan on having them fight in any battles. They are far too young," I said fuming. "So before you even think about asking. Hell no, they won't be fighting. We will tell everyone about the schedule."

"Just consider it. They will probably be phasing very soon and should be intro-"

"No! Is Dakota fighting? I sure hope you aren't willing to put your grandson in that kind of danger," I said.

"He's almost old enough to fight. We thought Jacob could train him," Edward said.

"I will train him but he is not fighting if something breaks out. He's entirely too young and fighting is a tough, tedious task. So the answer is no Cullen," Jacob replied through clenched teeth.

"Fine. But just know that means harder work for us," Edward stated in his melancholy voice.

After our meeting with the Cullen's, we head over to my mother's to pick the twins up. My phone had been buzzing the whole time we were over the Cullen's, but I didn't bother to pick it up. I checked and saw I had five missed calls and seven new text messages. They were all from Emily. The messages were all about the same subject. Sam.

_I saw Sam and his girlfriend today._

_Why aren't you replying to me? I need to talk to you about Sam._

_I know I screwed up but I just need someone to talk to. I'm really hurting about Sam._

_Leah, please answer me. I need you._

I rolled my eyes and dialed Emily's number. I wanted to hear what new story she was going to tell me.

"Leah?"

"I'm sure you have caller ID Emily. You know it's me. What do you want," I asked.

"I saw Sam and his girlfriend at the store. They looked really happy and-"

"Look Emily, I'm not going to sit here and listen to you blab about someone you left high and dry. Any kind of pain you're feeling right now is pain you brought on yourself. If it's not an emergency, please do not call me. Good bye," I pressed the end button and put my phone back in my bag.

"What did she want," Jacob asked glancing over at me.

"To talk to me about Sam and Lydia. I guess she saw them at the store and assumed they were boyfriend and girlfriend. You know how dramatic Emily can be."

* * *

"Hi mommy and daddy, come look at my masterpiece," A'Liyah greeted Jacob and I as soon as we came through the front door.

"Hey you two. How is the porch coming along," my mother peeked her head out from the kitchen. We followed Ally into the kitchen, where she was coloring.

"Good so far. We were interrupted by the leeches, they had some news to tell us," I replied. A'Liyah was shoving her drawing in my face.

"Look mommy, look," A'Liyah smiled as I examined her colorful picture.

"It's pretty. We'll have to hang this up on the fridge."

A'Liyah smiled widely and ran off into the living room.

"What's going on," my mother asked.

"The vampire giving us all the information on this Tony guy, may be dead," Jacob explained.

"Wow. So what does this mean?"

"We may be at war again if Tony decides to attack. You know he wants Dakota because that was his packmate's son,"Jacob said.

My mom shook her head. "It's always something."

"Yea I know. Where's JJ," I asked.

"Oh he's taking a nap. A'Liyah wore him out. You know she reminds me of you when you were her age. You used to drive Jacob up a wall until he was passed out somewhere."

"She's still does that." I slapped Jacob's arm.

**Nessie's POV**

I had been practicing hiding my thoughts from my father for a long time. I knew it irritated him to death, but it bugged me that he could read my mind. It took me a while to get my thoughts under control, but now I was a pro at it. It was going to be easy to sneak away from here without him knowing my plan ahead of time.

I finished up the final sentence to my letter and signed my name. I laid the letter on my bed and picked up my duffle bag. My family would be so disappointed in me, butthis was for the best. I was doing this for my son and no one was going to stop me.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Next chapter coming soon! **


	8. Heavy

**I don't own Twilight or the characters! **

**Jacob's POV**

It didn't surprise me that Nessie finally decided to run off. She had been struggling with that decision for five years now and she couldn't figure out how to leave without hurting her family. Her family was hurt regardless, because she was making a decision that could alter their family forever.

I wasn't too happy with Nessie's decision either. First of all, it was pretty selfish if you ask me. She was still aging and she didn't like that. Nessie was catching up with her mother, which weirded her out a bit. She said she was doing it all for Dakota, so he would always have a mother. His aging has slowed down quite a bit and he was beginning to look five-years old. Carlilsle did some research and Dakota would stop aging at about 18 years old and could start aging again if he stopped phasing. Leah seems to believe that he will decide to keep phasing to be with A'Liyah. I couldn't wrap my mind around my daughter dating just yet. She was just five years old right now anyway.

Nessie left without telling anyone bye. The only thing she left behind was this long letter explaining her reasons for leaving and how sorry she was. Bella was more pissed than hurt by Nessie's actions. She told her years ago that she shouldn't purposely get involved with the Volturi because they are dangerous. Nessie decides to touch the hot stove anyway, and I think she will get burnt. The Volturi is a group I don't mess around with plus they smell a lot worse than the Cullens. What upset me the most was that she didn't say good-bye to Dakota. Bella told me he wasn't taking it lightly and was very angry about it. That took me back to the time I was angry with Bella for going to Italy to rescue Edward. I understood the feeling but at least Bella did tell my bye.

"Do you think we should try to get him to come here. Maybe if he's around the twins he will feel better," Leah asked me.

"I will try again. I know he's feeling some imprint withdrawal but he's probably ignoring it," I replied.

"Maybe all the pain blends in together. I can't believe she left like that. She must have really been good at blocking her thoughts so her dad couldn't hear them. How'd she get past pixie vamp though?" Leah sat next to me on the couch.

"Good question. Maybe she incorporated us in her thoughts so Alice couldn't see. I always thought Nessie was smarter than the rest of her family anyway," I shrugged my shoulders.

"I think Dakota needs to be here for a few days to take his mind off of her not being at home. Maybe we can go pick him up a little later," Leah suggested.

"Daddy, look at what I made," A'Liyah came barging into the living room holding a picture in her hand.

"What do we have here," I asked reaching for the picture.

"It's a picture of my family. Here is me in the middle, you, mommy, and JJ," she said as she pointed to each of the brown figures in the picture.

"Who's this little guy," I asked.

"A doggy. His name is Winford, he's my imaginary dog. Wanna meet him," A'Liyah asked enthusiastically.

"Where is he," Leah asked.

"In JJ's room. JJ is playing fetch with him."

"Oh so JJ knows him too," I asked.

A'Liyah's eyes lit up. "Yes!"

"Let's meet him then," I replied. A'Liyah grabbed my index finger and pulled me to her brother's room.

"JJ daddy and mommy are here to meet Winford. Is it safe to come inside," A'Liyah asked from the outside of the door.

"Wait a second, I'm cleaning up his poo. You need to train him," JJ said.

Leah and I chuckled. These kids had the most vivid imaginations and dared you to question if what they were talking about was real or not.

"Hurry up, they want to meet him." A'Liyah tapped her tiny foot and crossed her arms. "JJ doesn't listen very well. Don't know where he gets that from." She looked up at me and then turned to her mother.

Leah covered her mouth, trying to hold her laugh in. JJ finally opened the door to let us in.

"He's over there." He pointed towards his bedroom window.

"He's a big dog isn't he," Leah said.

"No mommy he's a poodle he can't be that big," A'Liyah exclaimed throwing her arms in the air.

"What color is he," I asked.

"Black. He's coming to sniff you to see if you can be his friend or not. Be still, he won't bite," JJ said petting the air.

"If you don't stink, he will like you," A'Liyah sniffed the air. " I think he likes you because he isn't barking and no one stinks. "

"He's pretty Ally. Thanks for letting us meet him," Leah said .

"No problem, anytime," A'Liyah attempted a wink but ended up closing both of her eyes.

"Alrighty kiddos. Play nice," I replied.

"Okay," They both said at the same time.

"Okay, so now what do we do about Kota," Leah asked me as I shut the door to JJ's room.

"Call them and ask to talk to him. Maybe there is some kind of way we can get him to come over here."

"Have Ally talk to him. She's his imprint and probably has a better chance of getting him here. You know he can't say no to her," Leah suggested.

"Good thinking baby," I slapped her on her backside.

**Leah's POV**

Jacob took JJ and Ally to the park, while I made space for an extra person that was going to be living with us for a while. A'Liyah had talked Dakota into coming to stay with us, so he could get used to pack life and be in high spirits.

Her exact words were, "Please come stay with us because we have good food and a doggie."

She didn't tell him that the doggie was imaginary and that I wasn't the best cook yet. My mother had given me a cookbook and some family recipes for me to try. The twins always said my cooking was good, while Jacob told me I had some work to do.

I had to go pick up my old bed from my mother's house to put into JJ's room, where Dakota would be sleeping.

My mom had club sandwiches waiting on my when I arrived.

"Fixed your favorite," she said.

"Thanks mom. I am starving." I sat down in a chair and scooted it closer to the table.

"I like how a simple club sandwich makes you happy," my mother replied with a light chuckle.

"Where's Seth," I asked.

"He's in his room. Did he tell you that Gloria girl dumped him? He told her about being a shape-shifter and she didn't take that too well."

"I really can't blame her. I couldn't imagine being in her shoes and finding out my boyfriend can turn into a big hairy wolf. Pretty freaky. He's not taking it well is he," I asked, already knowing the answer. Seth never did take something of this nature well.

"He might feel a little better if you talk to him."

I nodded.

* * *

I knocked on Seth's door post.

"Come in." He didn't even look up at me. He was sitting in a chair facing the window.

"Hey Seth. Mom told me what happened, I'm so sorry," I said sitting on the edge of his bed.

"It's fine. I saw it coming anyway."

"I think she'll come back around. Just give her some time to let this all soak in," I replied.

"She thinks I'm a monster, she's not coming back."

Seth was probably right, sadly. I'm sure Gloria was freaked out, but could you blame her.

"Anytime you need to talk, just come over or call. I'm sure the twins will keep you company. They have an imaginary dog," I chuckled.

"Those two." A small smile was planted on Seth's face. "Thanks sis."

"No problem." I got up and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Hang in there." I gave his shoulder a small squeeze.

After my visit with my mother, I headed over to the Cullen's to pick up Dakota. His bags were packed and sitting at the front door.

"Thank you so much for doing this. Nessie said she appreciates it," Esme said handing me a suitcase.

"Oh you've talked to her," I asked.

"She let Alice see her when she made it to Italy. She's safe and told us to deliver a message for you. She wants Dakota to join your pack, he needs to be around people that are more like him. Right now he's confused about who or what he is," Edward explained. Rosalie led Dakota in the living room. He had dark circles under his eyes, he looked like a zombie.

"Hey little man. You ready," I asked him. He slowly shook his head. The Cullens got their last hugs and said their good-byes. Dakota took my hand and squeezed it tightly.

"I'll bring him by to visit," I said.

"Thank you for doing this. It's hard letting him go, but it's his mother's wishes," Carlisle replied.

"I've really missed A'Liyah," Dakota said from the backseat.

" She's missed you too. JJ has a bunch of new cars he wants to show you. Oh and they have an imaginary dog named Winford," I said. I could see Dakota smiling in the rear view mirror.

I hope we can make him happier.

* * *

"Dakotaaa!" A'Liyah threw her arms around Dakota's neck.

"Hi Ally." He smiled and hugged her back.

"Have fun at the park," I asked Jacob.

"Yep. Those two have so much energy, I need to take them more often," Jacob said pecking my lips.

"Daddy can I show Dakota Winford," ALiyah asked tugging at Jacob's shorts.

"Sure," Jacob replied. A'Liyah grabbed Dakota's hand and led him to JJ's room.

"I gotta show him my cars." JJ ran behind them.

I shook my head and rested my head on Jacob's arm. Life was getting a little better….for now.

**Thanks for reading! Next chapter coming soon! Next chapter Lydia will be introduced. Will Emily stay on the low or will she cause problems? I'm sure everyone is wondering where the rest of the pack is. Don't worry they're still around, I'm bringing them back in next chapter too. Thanks again!**


End file.
